A Lost Soul II
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: Sequel to "A Lost Soul". A new villain appears and brings an old friend back to life. Then he tries to use her in order to kill the dark hero. Can Shadow and the gang save this long time friend, defeat Eggman and his new enemy? DISCONTINUED
1. A New Villain in Town

Ok, here's the first chappie to my new fanfic, "A Lost Soul II". If you've read part one, then you pretty much know what's going on. But if you haven't, go onto my page, click onto my stories and read it! Anyway, here's the beginning of this first chappie. I'll display some ages soon…

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: A New Villain in Town

It was a quiet night at a park near Emerald Town. However, the silence was disrupted when a couple of figures were dashing through a large forest. Both of them were black hedgehogs, however, one of them had gray streaks and green eyes while the other had red streaks and eyes. One of them was a hero, the other was a criminal. They weren't racing each other because of their new found rivalry; it was because one of them stole a **Chaos Emerald**.

"What's wrong, hedgehog? Can't keep up?" the thief taunted.

All the hero did was doing his best to keep up with him. He charged up one of his powers and launched it at his enemy. Before he knew it, he missed. He growled angrily as he charged up his powers again.

* * *

A few minutes after the "run and chase" action, they reached to a large pond area. The villain used his gray and white air shoes to float over to the pond and hover above it. As for the hero, he only stood further from the pond as he concentrated on how he was going to get the emerald back. Plus, he wanted to know who the new villain was and where he came from.

"Give me the emerald", the hedgehog with red eyes demanded.

"Oh, please", the other hedgehog scoffed sarcastically as he played with the light blue emerald. "Besides, I can have whatever I want."

"Who are you?" the dark hero demanded once more.

"Oh, don't worry. This won't be the last time that we'll see each other", the evil doer answered evilly. "You know, we're almost alike. We may look the same…but our destinies are different."

"I have no idea what you're talking about", the hero clenched his fists and some lighting gathered around them. "But that's not going to stop me!" he charged at his new rival.

"Hmph", the evil hedgehog puts the emerald away and prepares to battle.

* * *

For a short time, they have been launching some powerful attacks at each other and dodging each others attacks. The hero had no clue of what his enemy was capable of doing with the emerald, but he could tell it was for the power of evil. The black and gray hedgehog created a purple fire ball and threw it at his component. Lucky for the hero, he jumped out of the way and threw a lighting ball at him. Over and over again, they threw each others attacks, no matter how much force they put into them.

"_I'm getting tired of this", _the evil creature thought to himself with annoyance. He clenched his fists and some dark aura circled around him.

"Huh?" the hero stopped and glared at his opponent curiously yet furiously.

Powerfully, the mysterious crook released some strong winds from his palms. In fact, the winds were so strong; they even had the hero flying backwards until he reached to shore. He landed on his back as he coughed out a little bit of blood. Slowly, he sat up and growled. His enemy pulled out the same emerald and held it up in the air.

"Ta-Ta for now", he smirked and then vanished.

Once he was gone, everything was quiet all around the area. The hero got up to his feet as he panted. For once, he was defeated by a strange foe. Still, his powers were somehow different than the evil doer's. Who was he? Where did he come from? What does he want? For now, evil faded in the night. But what will happen on the next day?

"_Who was that guy?"_ the dark hero thought as the wind blew his quills to the side slowly. Instead of questioning himself, he decided to leave the place.

* * *

Ok, this chappie was short. But if I get more reviews, I'll make the chappies even longer. Anyway, R&R, thanks.


	2. The Heroes and the Baddie

Heck, I might as well continue this story, because I feel like it…

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: The Heroes and the Baddie

The next early afternoon, Tails came downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the television. He then begins to eat his potato chips. At first, he was watching a television show about contestants creating some machines for a contest, until it was blocked off by a special news report logo.

"Huh!?" he raised an eyebrow angrily.

"We interrupt this program for an important news report", the female news reporter said briefly. "Just last night, a mysterious criminal broke into Jewel Satisfaction around midnight and stole a green **Chaos Emerald**."

"What?!" Tails sat up as he coughed out some of his potato chips.

"The police have checked the security cameras; however, there was no sign to the thief anyhow. They believe that the villain was probably using a device to make himself invisible so he could steal the emerald. So far, no one has any suspects. I'm Karen Cheetah, and that's the breaking news for today", the reporter said and the show came back on.

"Holy spitty-spit-spit!" Tails jumped out of his couch surprisingly. "I gotta tell everyone about this!"

Quickly, he ate the rest of his chips and left his house. Nearly forgetting, he locked the door so no one could break in. Then he spun his two tails and flew up in the sky and heads to **Angel Island**.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Knuckles was sitting in front of the **Master Emerald**, guarding it as usual. His girlfriend, Rouge, was sitting on top of the jewel and yawned with bore. And yet, that was the schedule. 24/7, guarding the giant gem. Well, Rouge doesn't guard with her boyfriend a lot because she does some business with the president and such.

"Is this all you do everyday?" the bat complained.

"You know it", Knuckles nodded with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Everyday, every night."

"Still, can't you at least spare some time to hang out?" Rouge asked as she kicked back. "I mean, are you expecting to stay here through the rest of your life?"

"It's my duty, and I have no other choice", the echidna replied calmly.

"And who gave you the orders to do so?" his girlfriend asked sarcastically.

"Um…It's a long story", Knuckles answered unsurely.

"Whatever", Rouge shrugged.

"Hey, guys!" a younger voice called out.

"Huh?" Knuckles and Rouge looked down the stairs.

After Tails landed, he ran up to the shrine as fast as he could. Because he wasn't a runner, he was already panting with exhaustion. Once he reached to the top, he collapsed to his knees and panted some more.

"Are you ok?" Knuckles asked with concern as he and Rouge ran to him. "What's going on?"

"You're not...going to believe...to what...I've heard...on the news...today", the fox said and took a deep breath. "Someone…stole…a…**Chaos**…**Emerald**," he puffed slowly.

"What!? Who?!" Rouge asked in shock.

"They don't know who it is", Tails shook his head. "The police said that the criminal might've used an invisible device on him. Or maybe it was too dark last night, I think. All they found was that the thief opened the door, took the emerald, and then left in fast speed."

"Hmm…What if it was one of Eggman's new inventions?" Rouge spoke thoroughly.

"Could be…Still, we don't know for sure", Knuckles pondered to himself. "Thanks for the info, Tails. We'll keep an eye on things."

"I'll go and tell Sonic", Tails said and then flew up to the sky.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at **Emerald Town Park**...)

Amy was sitting on the park bench, waiting for someone. She sighed as she crossed her arms. Impatience was growing. Further away from her, Sonic was watching her behind a medium sized tree. Even though it may sound weird, but he's developing a crush on Amy. It's been three years since she found love, and Sonic's been single since. However, he doesn't want to be the type to ruin a relationship, but he was starting to like Amy more. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a red bow holding it up; she had on a white tanktop on that had a red rose print on it, long sky blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Another thing about her was that she got a little bit taller and her body was totally slim.

"Ok, just go to her and say hi", Sonic said to himself with confidence. He took a breath and brushed some dust off of him. Then he stepped out of the tree and walked forward, whistled a tune from his mind. Pretending that he didn't notice Amy, he looked at his wrist watch, just to see what time it was. After he reached up to the pink hedgehog, he waved. "Hey, there, Amy."

"Hm? Oh, hey, Sonic", Amy turned to him and waved back. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing", the blue hedgehog replied as he stopped walking. "Just out to smell the fresh air, that's all", he lied as he looked at the sky. "What about you? Why are you here all by yourself?" he looked at Amy.

"Well…" the female hedgehog rubbed the back of her head.

"SONIC!!" Tails' voice shouted.

"_Dammit, Tails",_ Sonic thought with anger and annoyance.

"Tails?" Amy got up and watched the fox run to them hurriedly, yet tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"Haven't…you…heard…the…news?" Tails collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Take an easy there", Sonic turned to him oddly. "What's up?"

"Some thief came out of nowhere and stole an emerald", the young fox explained. "And they have no idea who it was. I talked to Knuckles, and he said that it might've been Eggman."

"That might be true", Sonic crossed his arms. "Of course he might've done it, because we were fast asleep last night."

"Yeah…" Tails got up and fanned himself. "So whatcha doing here with Amy?" he asked Sonic curiously.

"O-oh, nothing, just talking", the blue hedgehog responded momentarily and shyly.

Just then, someone pulled up his motorcycle in front of the trio. Some of the smoke came out of the back and caused Sonic and Tails to cough. Amy shaded her eyes so she wouldn't get blind by the smoke. After the smoke screen cleared, the biker took off his helmet.

"Hey", he looked at Amy with a small smile.

"Shaddie!" Amy gasped happily.

"_Oh, no",_ Sonic thought fearfully. _"I'm dead!"_

"Hop on", Shadow waved his finger to come. His girlfriend got on and hugged him tightly from behind. "So what are you doing here?" he turned to Sonic suspiciously. "You weren't planning on stealing my girlfriend, were you?"

"No, no, no, of course not," Sonic sweated nervously.

"Hey, let's get serious here", Tails stepped in. "Someone stole an emerald last night."

"…" Shadow stayed silent as he looked away. "Hmph."

"Um, are you ok?" the fox asked unusually.

"I'm fine", Shadow said and puts on his dark red helmet that had black skulls on the sides.

"See ya later!" Amy waved as Shadow started the engine. She held on tight to him as he drove off.

"Where are they going?" Tails scratched his head curiously.

Quickly, Sonic rushed to a nearby trashcan and threw up in it. Tails looked at him oddly as he sweatdropped.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"_Just seeing those two together makes me sick!"_ Sonic thought disturbingly as he stopped puking.

* * *

(Somewhere, very far from **Emerald Town**…)

"Doctor! You're not going to believe this!" Decoe barged into Eggman's bedroom.

"Grr, what now!?" the evil scientist sat up from his bed angrily in his yellow and black stripped pajamas.

"Wow, you look like a giant bumble bee", Decoe joked a little.

"Excuse me!?" Eggman climbed out of his king sized bed madly.

"Um, um, anyway, I have something to show you!" the dark yellow robot panicked as he held up a laptop in front of him. He opened it and turned on the screen.

Eggman paid a close attention to the screen. Suddenly, the special news report comes up. After the reporter said …"a mysterious criminal broke in Jewel Satisfaction around midnight and stole a green **Chaos Emerald**", Eggman gasped and rubbed his eyes under his dark purple shades. Once the message went off, he growled.

"Someone's trying to be a better bad guy than me!"

"Whoever it was, he sure knows how to fool the security cameras", Decoe replied.

"Who cares?" Dr. Eggman stomped his right foot a couple of times. "All we know is that someone is trying to get all of the emeralds before we know it! Decoe! We shall pay a visit to Emerald Town!"

"Why?" Decoe asked.

"Just in case…Who knows, someone might be hiding another emerald there…" Eggman smirked evilly.

* * *

Ok, that's it for this chappie. Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with school and job searching. So I'll try to update whenever I can. R&R, thanks!


	3. Amy's Concern

Ok, folks, I know I haven't been updating this fic, but that's because of too much homework and I was too busy updating on one of my other fics. Plus, I didn't have any ideas for this chappie. But heck, I'll just add in some ShadAmy for ya. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: Amy's Concern

As Shadow drove through the town, Amy had a curious yet worried look on her face. They haven't talked, except they had a short conversation on how they've been. Something was on his mind. Was he keeping a secret from his beloved? He would never keep a secret from her, never. What was he hiding? Instead of asking some suspicious questions, Amy decided to ask about where they were going on their outing.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna make a quick stop right quick. Then we'll go to the beach", Shadow answered.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. At least he answered to her nicely. Still, she felt something odd about him. Come to think of it, she sort of remembered when Tails mentioned about the thief who took an emerald last night; he had an angry yet shamed look on his face. Something was wrong, and Amy wanted to know what was going on with him…

* * *

Shortly enough, Shadow pulled up to a small shop called **Road Runners**. He took off his helmet and sat it on the seat.

"I'll be back", he said and walked into the store.

"_Weird. What are we doing here? Is he buying me a bike?"_ Amy asked in thought. Suddenly, a couple of strangers with long coats with hoods over their heads began to approach her from behind. Thinking that she heard something, she looked back.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Shadow came back out with a box in his hands. He looked around and noticed that Amy wasn't around. Just then, he heard a scream. It sounded like Amy! She must be in trouble! Shadow threw the box down and went to look for her. He reached to an alley and saw that Amy was held hostage by a couple of crooks in black jackets.

"Well, well, well", one of them said. "Looks like you arrived just in time. You should be lucky too, because I was about to kill her", he held up a knife at the female's neck.

"Let her go", Shadow ordered coldly.

"Give us your money and we will", the other bad guy said as he crossed his arms.

Amy had a frightened look on her face. Shadow took a look at her and felt like he's seen it before. The same look that Maria looked at him before she was killed long ago. He wanted to save her, but he didn't have a lot of money on him right now, because he spent a lot for his gift for her. All of the sudden, she winked. Shadow blinked in confusion. Did Amy have an idea?

"Didn't anyone teach you how to treat a lady?" the pink hedgehog asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" the villain with the knife looked at her oddly.

Strongly, Amy elbowed him in the gut and did a throw down on him. The other crook raised a fist at her, but she dodged it quickly. Then she kneed him in the gut and pounded him down on the ground. The one with the knife groaned in pain as he began to rise up from the ground. Amy pounded him hardly and knocked him unconscious. After all of that fighting, she clapped the dust off of her hands.

"Wow", Shadow said in shock.

"I take karate class now", Amy giggled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So you were just pretending to be in trouble, right?" Shadow asked mockingly with a small smirk.

"Hey, c'mon, they took me by surprise, and they threatened to kill me", Amy replied seriously. "Besides, when you came along, I thought of showing you what I've been learning from class, since you distracted them anyway."

"At least you're ok. C'mon", Shadow walked out of the alley and Amy followed him. Thankfully, his motorcycle and the gift were safe. He picked up the box and gave it to Amy.

"For me?"

"You're gonna love it, trust me."

Anxiously, the female hedgehog opened the box and gasped in shock. She pulled out the object. It was a light pink motorcycle helmet with a red rose print on the right side of it. On the left, it had her first name on it in white ink in perfect cursive handwriting.

"Aww, it's cute", Amy said gladly and tried it on. "Thank you", she gave Shadow a tight hug.

"No problem", Shadow hugged her back. "I didn't have a lot of money sometime ago, so I saved a lot to buy it for you."

"Now my parents can stop harassing you about me being unsafe with you on your bike", Amy looked at him with a childish smile.

"…" Shadow sweatdropped. "Let's go", he said and puts on his helmet. Both he and Amy got in the bike and she held on to him. Then he drove off.

* * *

Later on, they made it to the beach. They sat under a palm tree so they wouldn't get a sun burn. The wind pushed the water to the side and it made some waves. Shadow was kicking back on the tree as Amy was resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Hey, Shadow?" she spoke.

"Hm?" Shadow opened his eyes and looked at her curiously.

"Remember when Tails told us about the criminal who stole the **Chaos Emerald **last night?" Amy asked him nervously.

"…" the black and red hedgehog was silent at first, but he nodded.

"Well, you seemed kind of quiet there. Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"…I know who stole the emerald", Shadow spoke after a short moment of silence.

"You do!?" Amy turned to him surprisingly. "Who? Why didn't you tell Sonic and Tails?"

"I dunno who it was, but he was a hedgehog", Shadow said as he saw flashbacks. "It was too dark outside to see who he was. But all I could remember was seeing his fierce green eyes. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't."

"But…Why…?" Amy tried to ask the second question again.

"If I did, then those two would've gone off to find him", Shadow answered the question. "You know Sonic can be careless at times. Besides, that guy is pretty strong. Possibly up to my level, or worse. I didn't want them to get in trouble. If I did tell them, they'll go off and waste their lives trying to fight him. That's why I was so quiet."

Amy had a concerned look on her face. However, she was surprised that he was worried for Sonic's life. After all, they're complete rivals. Still, it was a pretty good idea, since Sonic doesn't think before he does something stupid. She was also glad that Shadow lived from the attack. So she had nothing to worry about now, for now at least.

"Oh. That's all I want to know. Sorry for being suspicious", she apologized as she wrapped her arms around her knees disreputably.

"It's ok", Shadow wrapped an arm around her. "I don't mind. I mean, nobody cared what I did. So it felt like you were watching me like an angel. My guardian angel."

"…" Amy turned to him with a smile.

"Come here", Shadow leaned for her lips. The two began share their romantic kiss as they had their eyes closed.

* * *

In the middle of the **Mystic Ruins** **Jungle**, the same hedgehog that faced Shadow was walking through as he held the light blue gem to himself. It kept glowing for some particular reason. He had a thought that another emerald might be nearby. Besides, he wanted to find all of the seven **Chaos Emeralds** so he could be more powerful. Just then, the light blue emerald got brighter.

"It's close", the evil creature said to himself. He looked around, but didn't see a single shine of another emerald. But then, he saw something red hiding in the bushes further away from him. Was it another emerald? Greedily, he began to walk forward. But then, he sensed something near. He hid behind a tree and looked over his right shoulder.

"Whoa, check it out!" a brown male teenage fox picked up the emerald.

"Whoa, a **Chaos Emerald**!" a teenage female raccoon said in shock as she came up to him. "We should sell it for profit!"

"Yeah. I mean, what the heck are we going to do with it if we kept it?" the fox asked unsurely. "I mean, it could be a good night light, but I'm too old for that."

"Hey, you know a different colored emerald was stolen the other night, right?" the raccoon asked as the hidden criminal hid the missing emerald. "Well, we could sell it to the place and possibly get some money!"

"Good idea", the fox nodded. "I mean, what's the big deal of this thing anyway?" he asked as he walked ahead and the raccoon followed him.

"Legend says that all seven of the emeralds hold some powers or some crap, I dunno", the female said as she threw her hands in the air with frustration. "Anyways, let's head to **Emerald Town**."

"I can see money already!" the fox ran off excitedly.

"Wait up, John!" the raccoon followed him.

"Hurry up, Christina!" the fox yelled out.

"**Emerald Town**, huh?" the evil creature said as he looked at the light blue emerald. "I think I've been there before, considering that the news is making me famous. Hmm…perhaps I should pay a visit tomorrow…" he said evilly.

* * *

Back with Eggman, he jumped in his Egg-Mobile seat and began to float in the air.

"Are you sure about this, doctor?" Bocoe asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sure alright", Eggman replied. "Besides, I got a lot of tricks up in my sleeves", he pulled out a small suitcase that was full of metal-like capsules. "I'll be back as soon as I get the emerald. Look after things while I'm gone."

"Yes sir!" the gray robot saluted.

The doctor heads his way out of his secret island base. After he reaches outside, he takes off to the sky and heads for **Emerald Town**…

* * *

Uh-oh! Trouble! R&R, thanks!


	4. Destruction at Emerald Town

This chappie might be longer than the first few, but oh well! At least you'll enjoy it! :)

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Destruction at Emerald Town_**

The next afternoon, the town was practically normal. All of the citizens were going from place to place. Work, school, home, anywhere. At a bank, the red emerald was kept hidden inside a thick glass case, guarded by a few security guards. However, no one knew that Eggman was watching everyone quietly beyond the clouds. He snickered evilly as he pulled out a small metal capsule. Then he pressed a button on the top and let it drop to the ground. A few residents notice it and watched it fall to the ground. After the capsule landed, it exploded. At that moment, the rest of the townspeople stopped and looked to see what just happened. After the smoke screen cleared, a giant white and yellow robot (A/N, it looks like Gamma by the way), had dark blue lights as its eyes and machine guns as its arms.

"Go get 'em, E-97!" Eggman commanded from above.

Orderly, E-97 began to fire its machine guns. All of the citizens ran off cowardly as they screamed in fear. The robot was very destructible! It destroyed some of the small department stores, a couple of restaurants, and a few antique shops! Lots of police cars came out of nowhere and the officers got out of their cars. Some helped the civilians get away as the rest of them fired their handguns at the robot. Unluckily, the bullets didn't harm it.

**"HAHAHAHAHA!"** Eggman laughed sinfully as he came down next to his robot.

"It's Eggman!" a cop, who was a white fox, growled furiously. "What the hell does he want now!?"

"Hand over the **Chaos Emerald** that you're hiding! Or else the city will be destroyed!" the evil scientist warned meanly.

"Never! There is no way in hell that we're gonna let you take another emerald this time!" the cop replied angrily. "Besides, you already have one of your own, right?"

"Huh?" Eggman scratched his head. "Oh! Well, good guess, but it wasn't me that took the emerald. I don't know who did it, but I don't really care. All I want is the emerald. So tell me where it is!" he ordered.

"…" the cop pondered to himself.

Before he could've answered, a sudden blue spin ball came out of nowhere and knocked the robot down. Eggman got out of the way, just in case. The patrol team gasped in shock. The spin ball landed. It was actually Sonic!

"Don't chu ever give up, Eggman?" the blue hedgehog asked sarcastically with a small smirk.

"It's Sonic!" the fox said with joy. Then the rest of the team cheered.

"Grr, you again!" Eggman clenched his fists tightly with fury. "E-97! Kill him!"

"Get out of the way!" Sonic told the cops and charged at the robot. The policemen did what they were told.

As E-97 fired some bullets, of course, Sonic dodged them. He did a homerun slide and knocked the robot off of its feet. As it got up and turned around, Sonic grabbed its shoulders and threw it backwards strongly. Then he zipped to the robot and ran around it speedily. E-97 couldn't keep up with its speed. It began to go crazy saying: "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" multiple times. After that, Sonic formed a blue tornado and the robot was destroyed. When the job was done, he stopped spinning.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cheered.

"This isn't over yet!" Eggman threw out a couple more capsules.

Two more robots popped to of the capsules at the same time. One of them was E-58 (black and white) and the other was E-400 (orange and green. Again, they look like Gamma.). Both of them started firing their guns at Sonic, but they clearly missed. Eggman sneakily threw another capsule behind him. A red and yellow robot popped out of it.

"Get me the emerald, E-89!" Eggman commanded. His robot nodded and took off to find the emerald.

"Oh, no!" Sonic looked up at the sky. However, he didn't notice that the other two robots landed in front of him, charging up their guns. He gasped in fear for his life. Just then, he sensed something. He dived out of the way and saw a couple of large ninja stars aiming at the robots. After they hit the robots, they exploded. Sonic landed on his left shoulder as he let out an "Ow!" cry.

"What?!" Eggman yelled out unfriendly.

"Not so fast, Eggman!" a few voices shouted out bravely.

Sonic looked back as he stood up. Further back, he saw a purple/pink chameleon, a small bumble bee, a black armadillo with a red shell on his back, and a lime green crocodile. He recognized them clearly! The chameleon was Espio, the bee was Charmy, the armadillo was Mighty, and the crocodile was Vector!

"Grr, who the hell are you guys?" Eggman asked the group rudely.

"You're looking at Team Chaotix!" Vector said as he and his teammates did an action pose together, even though it looked really lame.

"Um…yeah…perfect timing, you guys", Sonic sweatdropped.

"Oh, yeah?" Eggman smirked viciously. He pulled out another metal capsule and threw it down to the ground next to him. A huge gray robot with gigantic arms appeared next to him. "Meet E-9000", he greeted evilly.

"Damn", Sonic turned to the robot heatedly.

"So, how are we going to defeat it?" Mighty asked as he and the others were still in the action pose position.

"Hm. Good question", Charmy sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy was sitting on a waiting chair at a beauty shop. She decided to go today, because she was going to do something different to her hair. Good news was that her parents said yes. For the first time, she was going to dye her hair. She was thinking of dying her hair black and leave some pink streaks in her hair, just to surprise Shadow. But what would her friends say? At first, she felt like they would be shocked about changing her look for her boyfriend. On the other hand, she didn't really care about it. All it mattered was that she and Shadow would love it.

Just then, she and the other females in the building saw some civilians running pass by. All of them were screaming in fear. One of them was an officer, who was a bull dog. He kicked the twin doors open and the beauticians stopped doing their work.

"Run!! Dr. Eggman is back!" the cop said and then ran back outside.

At that moment, everyone began to panic. Most of the women ran out of the emergency exit as a few ran downstairs to take cover. As for the rest, they began to head out to the front door. Amy was about to head out, but she ended up being pushed to the wall hardly and then fell on her front body. She groaned in pain as she lifts her head up. Now the place was quiet, except for her getting up to her feet. Gently, she touched her left eye temple, which had a small bruise on it.

"Ouch", she hissed in pain. But then, she just had a thought. If Eggman's attack was that terrible, she imagined what might be going on with Sonic and the others! "I gotta go help them", she said bravely and ran outside. _"Let's see…Since the streets are still kinda crowded, I should find another way to my friends",_ she thought as she struggled to get through the running townspeople. There was only one way. Secretly, she reached to an alley and began to find her way to Sonic and the gang.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought me all the way here to fix your stupid bike", Tails said ungratefully as he was fixing some screws on Shadow's motorcycle. He and the black hedgehog were at the park, just near town.

"Work", Shadow seethed through his teeth impatiently.

Tails rolled his eyes sarcastically, but continued to work. Seconds later, he got done. He sighed as he wiped some sweat and oil spots off of his face. Then he got up.

"Done. Are you happy now?" he crossed his arms rudely.

"Well, lemme test it", Shadow got on the saddle part of his motorcycle. Suddenly, his ears twitched. He looked at the town and heard some screaming echoing the whole place. Plus, he could also see some smoke rising up to the sky from some buildings. "Eggman", he said coldly.

"Oh, no! We gotta stop him!" Tails gasped worriedly.

Ignoring him, Shadow puts on his helmet and drove off. Yet again, Tails began to cough from the smoke coming from the back of the vehicle. Once the smoke screen cleared, he brushed the dust off of himself. However, he looked down and saw something. He picked up a metal piece of the motorcycle. It looked like a plug that was supposed to be used to close up the oil tank! And Shadow's already on his way to town without it!

"Uh-oh…" Tails said nervously. Slowly, he sighed. "I better go to him before it's too late." He spun his two tails and began to fly in the sky. "Shadow! Where are you? You forgot something!" he called out from the sky.

* * *

Back downtown, the two giant robots kept trying to grab Sonic. Eggman was started to get impatient. How long would he have to wait in order to get rid of his foe? Team Chaotix was hiding behind a couple of dumpsters. Well, what were they planning to do? If they jumped in, either them or Sonic might get hurt.

"Now what?" Mighty asked outloud.

"Should we jump in?" Charmy asked excitedly.

"I got this", Espio pulled out another ninja star. He came out of the hiding place and made his ninja star enlarge itself. "Sonic, move!" he hollered out.

Quickly, the blue hedgehog got out of the way just in time before the robots could've squashed him with their huge metal-like fists. Espio did the honor by throwing his big ninja star at the robots and sliced them in half. After a while, the ninja star returned to Espio and shrunk itself.

"Damn you!!" Eggman growled irately.

"Doctor", E-89 called out as he flew to him with the red emerald in a case. "I have the emerald."

"Brilliant!" Dr. Eggman looked back joyfully.

"Oh, no!" Sonic and the Chaotix said angrily and worriedly.

Out of nowhere, lots of black aura circled around E-89 and trapped it. Then the aura squeezed the life out of the robot and it exploded into pieces.

"What the hell!?" Eggman said feverishly.

All of the sudden, the red emerald was wrapped around by the same black aura and went to someone. He caught with his right hand as he walked up to the scene. Nobody did anything but stare at the strange criminal. He was a dark hedgehog with gray streaks on his quills and body, wore gray and white air shoes, and dark gray bracelets.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Vector asked impolitely.

"Where did he come from?" Mighty asked curiously.

"Whoa…" Charmy said in shock.

"Wait, he almost looks like…" Espio widened his eyes surprisingly.

"…Shadow?" Sonic asked outloud confusingly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no", the dark hedgehog stopped walking and opened his evil green eyes. "You got the wrong guy. Who is this Shadow anyway?"

"First of all, tell us who you are!" Sonic demanded the shadowy hedgehog as he pointed at him.

"My name?" the hedgehog said sarcastically. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm…" he giggled evilly.

* * *

OMG! Review, review!!


	5. Mephiles Strikes

Here it is! The next chappie is here for this weekend! Oh, this chappie is gonna be MUCH longer…Oh, well. :) Oops, I almost forgot, not only I'll put in BGM from SA2B this time, I'll put some in from other Sonic games too. Basically the ones from SA1 till the new one…And possibly from some other anime too…

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5: Mephiles Strikes

"My name is Mephiles", the evil hedgehog said. "Mephiles the Dark."

"Hmm…" Eggman pondered for the moment. "Ah, you", he pointed at Mephiles.

"What?" Mephiles turned to him unkindly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Eggman", the evil scientist introduced himself. "Why, with your excellent thieving skills and my intelligence, we could gather all of the **Chaos Emeralds** and take over the world."

"Hmm…World domination, I see", Mephiles pondered. "I'll think about it. Where is your location?" he asked.

"I live on an island, further away from this town", Eggman answered nicely, yet evilly. "If you make the decision, stop by anytime. Besides, the future of this world rests in both of our hands." With that said, he flew away and went to go back to his hide out.

Sonic and the others watched him get away quietly. The good news was that they now know where Eggman was hiding and how he was able to find his way to town. The bad news was that if Mephiles joins him, then they're all doomed. The blue hedgehog looked at Mephiles strangely and frostily.

"_He looks like Shadow, except he doesn't have a mouth. However, I got a bad feeling about this",_ he thought cautiously.

"Now then", Mephiles looked at the group as the red emerald disappeared by his dark powers. "Shall we play a little game?" he asked Sonic and the Chaotix dangerously.

* * *

Back with Amy, she kept running until she ran out of breath. Just like Tails, she wasn't the best runner. So then, she decided to leave the alleys in order to go downtown faster. Before she reached to the street, something passed by in fast speed. She watched it as it was on its way forward.

"Shadow?" she asked outloud.

"Wait…" Tails landed in the middle of the street. "Your oil tank…is leaking…" he collapsed forward in exhaustion.

"Tails!" Amy ran to him. "Are you ok?" she helped him up.

"Yeah", the orange fox replied. "However, I was trying to give him this, but he was going too fast", he panted a little as he pulled out the oil tank plug.

"And you just let him drive around while the oil is escaping from his motorcycle!?" Amy grabbed him by the shoulders irately and shook him like crazy.

"I'm sorry, but he took off before we even knew it", Tails said frightfully. "But if we get to him sooner or later, then I'll fix everything. Plus, we gotta help him and stop Eggman."

"If you say so", Amy released Tails. "C'mon", she took off forward by running.

"I hate running", Tails sighed hardly as he followed her.

* * *

Mephiles crackled his fists and titled his neck side to side. Sonic and Espio got into their fighting positions as they growled. Vector, Charmy, and Mighty watched from the corner of a shoe store. Just then, Mephiles' left ear twitched. He looked up ahead and saw someone riding his motorcycle heading towards the scene.

"Huh?" Sonic looked back.

"Who's that?" Espio looked back also.

"Well, well, well", Mephiles charged up a black energy ball. Forcefully, he threw it and it aimed at the rider.

Shadow noticed the upcoming energy ball and gasped. He got up, jumped off of his motorcycle, but the energy ball blew it up, sending him in the air a little.

**"KUH!!"** he yelled in pain as he landed on his right shoulder and rolled on the ground for a short amount of time. Lucky for him, he had on his helmet. Although, it was cracked on the sides.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out worriedly.

"Oh…So that's Shadow, huh?" Mephiles crossed his arms.

Weakly, Shadow got up on his feet and took off his ruined helmet. He looked at his motorcycle, which was burning in flames. One side, he was shocked by the strong attack that tried to kill him. But mostly, he was VERY pissed off, because he bought it a year ago and it cost more than 1000 rings. Angrily, he growled as he looked to see who destroyed his motor vehicle. Suddenly, he recognized the bad guy. It was the same hedgehog that stole the emerald from the other night! What was he doing there? Did he steal another emerald? And where was Eggman?

"You", Shadow looked at the dark hedgehog snappily.

"Well, well, well", the dark hedgehog replied sarcastically. "We meet again."

"Meet again?" Sonic turned to him curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Espio asked Mephiles rudely as he pulled out a couple of kunai knives.

"Oh, didn't you know?" the dark hedgehog asked mockingly as Shadow came up between Sonic and Espio. "We met each other just the other night."

"You mean you…?" Sonic turned to his rival uncertainly.

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't", Shadow answered calmly. "Plus, if I told you, you would've gone off looking for him like an idiot."

"Hey, I am NOT an idiot!" the blue hedgehog hollered moodily as flames appeared in his eyes with his fists clenched.

"Enough with the singing and dancing", the evil hedgehog said. "If you must know, Shadow, my name is Mephiles the Dark. And what you're about to see here is the power of darkness."

Everyone turned to him bravely and intensely. The whole area got quiet except the wind blowing through the heroes and the bad character. Mephiles closed his eyes and focused on his powers. He opened his right arm and opened his fist. A powerful force pushed Sonic to the side from Shadow and knocked him to a brick building.

**"UGH!!"** he coughed out some blood as his back slammed onto the hard brick wall and collapsed on his right shoulder. He became insensible.

The black and red hedgehog had a shocked look on his face. Mephiles then held his left fist out open. Then another strong force sent Espio out of the way.

**"AAH!!"** the chameleon yelled in pain as his backside smashed into a light pole and then landed on his knees and toppled forward.

"Espio!" Charmy gasped in fear.

**"BASTARD!!"** Mighty charged at Mephiles feverishly.

"Mighty, no!" Vector called out for him, but he didn't listen.

"Hmph", Mephiles smirked, even though no one could tell.

"I'll kill you!" Mighty tried to punch him, but he kept missing.

"Fool", Mephiles gathered some strength in his right fist again.

"Huh?" Mighty turned to him. Before he knew, Mephiles released some strong dark energy and sent him flying backwards to a glass phone booth. He screamed loudly until he crashed into the glass door and his head collided into the other side of the hard, thick glassed booth. Then he landed on his back and blacked out.

"Mighty!" Charmy called out for him restlessly.

"And as for you two", Mephiles opened his fists in front of him. He was able to push Vector and Charmy all the way back, as they screamed, until they landed on the ground and rolled backwards.

"_How does he do that?"_ Shadow asked in thought surprisingly as he looked back.

"Now it's just you and me", Mephiles chuckled evilly and Shadow turned to him ungratefully. "I hope you don't end up being a weakling again."

"Just shut up and fight", Shadow yelled angrily as he charged at him.

_**(BGM plays "Radical Highway Theme" from SA2B)**_

Mephiles raised an eyebrow. As Shadow tried to punch and kick, he was able to dodge the attacks quickly! Then he tried to hit Shadow, but he ended up missing also. But then, Mephiles caught Shadow off guard and kicked him forward. The black and red hedgehog caught himself from falling as he rolled backwards and landed on his feet. He clenched his right hand and lighting formed around it. Then he charged at his opponent as he raised his fist full of lighting.

"**Lighting Bolt**!" he shouted out. Over and over again, he tried his hardest in order to touch Mephiles, but he ended up missing again.

Just then, Mephiles jumped back and did a few long back-flips. Then he rubbed his hands together and created a giant black fire ball.

"**Black fire**!" he yelled out as he threw it at Shadow.

Luckily, Shadow jumped out of the way before he was a goner. He looked back and the fire ball went straight ahead until it blew itself up. By the powerful impact, the ground shook a little. The black and red hedgehog caught himself from falling. Then he charged at Mephiles. The other dark hedgehog vanished and appeared in the air. After that, he created two more fire balls and threw them down to Shadow. As for Shadow himself, he dived forward in order to evade those attacks. But when the two fire balls hit the ground, a huge explosion occurred and sent him forward. He landed on his front body and grumbled in pain. He tossed himself onto his back and looked up. Mephiles was heading towards him from above with a clenched fist! Shadow gasped and rolled out of the way. Mephiles did end up smashing the ground, but the attack made the ground rumble and caused Shadow to roll a little more. He got up and looked around. He was only about ten feet beneath the huge hole he made in the ground. Still, he was just getting started. Slowly, Shadow stood on his arms and then got up. Sensing something, he looked back. Speedily, Mephiles appeared, grabbed Shadow by the neck, and slammed him into a steel-like building, which was a store filled with computers and videogames.

**"UHH!"** Shadow coughed out some blood when his back was slammed against the wall hardly.

"You're weak", Mephiles gripped his neck tightly and watched him squirm in pain. "You won't be able to stop me. No one can. So give up, or else you'll die."

* * *

Tails and Amy panted as they stopped running for a little bit. They needed a break. And yet, they were still far away from their friends! The fox dropped down to his knees as the hedgehog had her hands on her knees tiredly. She looked up and saw some smoke far up ahead. Not to mention, the whole city was quiet now. Just then, she saw a lime green crocodile and a bumble bee rolling backwards until they crashed into a couple of trashcans like bowling pins.

"Oww, that hurts!" the crocodile cried in pain.

"Whoa…I feel dizzy…" the bumble bee started seeing stars.

"Charmy? Vector?" Tails looked over at them. "What the heck happened to you guys?" he asked as he and Amy rushed to them.

"What's going on?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Eggman came out of nowhere and attacked the city", Vector sat up slowly in dull pain. "Then his robots attacked Sonic and us. One of them had the emerald, but a dark hedgehog named Mephiles took it. Then Eggman said that they should work together and took off."

"Plus, Shadow came in, and-," Charmy sat up also.

"Shadow?" Amy interrupted with a concerned gasp. "Is he ok?"

"Well, I bet he's fighting that Mephiles creep right now", the lime green crocodile replied seriously. "But lemme tell you this, he was able to knock Sonic, Espio, and Mighty out cold in a matter of seconds."

"_I gotta help him",_ the pink hedgehog thought bravely as she looked at the road ahead. Then she took off running again.

"Amy, wait!" Tails called out for her, but she didn't listen.

"Go follow her", Vector said weakly. "We'll catch up later."

"If", Charmy hissed in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Ok", the fox said and went after Amy.

_**

* * *

**_

(BGM plays "White Acropolis (The Base) Theme" from S.T.H. 2006)

Shadow couldn't breathe as Mephiles continued squeezing his neck aggressively. Also, he felt like he was about to die! Mephiles giggled sinfully as he watched him lose his strength.

"Fool. I told you that you couldn't stop me", he said with tease.

"Damn you", Shadow hissed wrathfully. With some of his strength back, he strongly kicked Mephiles away from him and fell onto his knees. He huffed so he could breathe again. Once he got some air, he looked up and saw Mephiles standing further in front of him with his arms crossed. This time, he wasn't going to hold back. He got up and charged at him again.

"Back for some more, huh?" Mephiles said mockingly. He charged at Shadow.

The two had another dual as they tried to hit each other. They disappeared and reappeared from place to place. From the other side of the street, to the top of a couple of buildings, anywhere! Shadow reappeared at the spot where he got started. He looked around vigilantly, just in case his challenger might pop up out of nowhere. Out of nowhere, Mephiles came out from underground and did an uppercut on him. His fist punched Shadow up in the chin and got him off of his feet. Then did a hardcore punch combo at his gut. With the last hit, he did a jump kick and punched him forward, sending him back. Shadow sat up slowly as he panted.

"_I don't believe it!"_ he thought with shock and anger. _"He's strong!"_

"And now you die", Mephiles snapped his right fingers.

All of the sudden, the sky turned dark. Shadow looked up, wondering what the bastard was up to. Gray lighting flashed the sky and the thunder roared across the town. In fact, the thunder was so loud; it even made the whole place shake a little like an earthquake!

"I can do lighting attacks too", Mephiles pointed at his enemy. "**Dark Lightning**!"

Shadow got up and tried to escape, but it was too late. The malevolence lighting got him and raced through his body as he screamed in pain. Mephiles laughed manically as he watched. He snapped his fingers and everything stopped. The lighting disappeared, the thunder stopped booming, and the sky was back to normal. Shadow collapsed forward weakly and painfully. He had a lot of burnt marks on his body, along with some bruises, and blood rolled down from his lips and shoulders. Was the fight over? Did Mephiles really win? He thought it was over, but no. Instead, Shadow stood on his arms carefully, because of the hard pain in his body.

"You're still alive!?" Mephiles growled as he clenched his fists. "So be it!" He formed another dark energy ball in front of him. But then, he stretched it out and it looked like a spear. He concentrated on his power as he aimed at the wounded hedgehog.

Amy kept running until she saw the scene. Up ahead, she saw Shadow trying to get up off the ground. A large frightened gasp came out of her mouth. Then she paid attention to Sonic, Espio, and Mighty, all three of them were injured and unconscious. With an angry look on her face, she looked at the hedgehog in front of Shadow. She gasped in shock, because it looked exactly like her boyfriend! However, he didn't have a mouth, wore dark gray bracelets, gray and white shoes, and had gray streaks on his body.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw that Mephiles totally trashed the whole area! Plus, he saw Shadow struggling to get up. It can't be! Was Mephiles stronger than anyone thought that he would be? Speaking of Mephiles, Sonic looked at him and saw that he made a dark spear and aimed at Shadow.

"Shadow, look out!" he yelled out for his rival.

"Oh, no!" Amy gasped in fear.

**"DIE!"** Mephiles said frenziedly.

Once his dark spear was shot forward, everything got quiet (including the BGM) and everything went red. Shadow looked up slowly and noticed that he was about to face his death. That was until someone jumped in front of him and the spear hit his savior in the gut. He let out a large gasp in shock, worry, sadness, and fear.

"What?!" Mephiles yelled shockingly.

**"AMY!"** Sonic called out for her life and the red background disappeared.

He was right. Amy was in front of Shadow, with her arms open and her head down and eyes closed tightly. The spear was inside of her gut deeply and blood dripped down to the ground. Everyone was surprised. She totally saved Shadow's life! Besides the fact that Shadow was shocked that he was still alive, but he was sad at the scene. Mephiles looked at the pink hedgehog with shock, annoyance, and yet…passionately. True she was terribly injured, but she looked extremely beautiful to him. Kindly, he made the spear disappeared.

"Oww…" Amy moaned in pain as she held her bloody gut and fell back.

**"AMY!!"** Shadow caught her worriedly. "You saved my life", he rested her head on his lap gently and sadly.

"I…had…to…" his beloved tried to speak, but she was too weak to talk.

"It's ok. I'll get you some help", Shadow held her close as tears fell out of his eyes. He gulped his sobs as closed his eyes tightly.

"Hmm…I see", Mephiles said to himself. "That Amy must be his sweetheart. Not to mention, his weakness." After thinking to himself, he concentrated on his powers.

Shadow stopped crying as he noticed some dark aura circling around Amy. After a while, she disappeared. He gasped.

"Wha-!? Where did she-!?" he looked around worriedly.

Mephiles caught Amy from the air and carried her in bridal style. He looked at her and observed that she was out cold. There were some things that he had to do. First, he wanted to heal her. After that, he wanted to speak to Dr. Eggman about his plans. Shadow looked ahead and saw him holding the unconscious Amy. He growled angrily as he got up.

**"GIVE HER BACK!"** he yelled out strenuously as he charged at Mephiles.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic shouted out for him to stop.

Mephiles looked up at his opponent coldly. He released his left arm from carrying Amy and held it out in front of him. Before Shadow made an attack on him, he suddenly stopped because of Mephiles' powers. Then the evil doer snapped his fingers again. Once again, Shadow was being electrocuted as he hollered in pain. As soon as he lost his conscious, Mephiles snapped his fingers again, and the lightning stopped. Afterwards, Shadow dropped to his knees and collapsed forward.

Tails finally reached to the battle zone as he stopped running and panted. He gasped as he saw the horrible mess! Another thing that caught his eye was that Shadow was knocked out and the evil hedgehog was holding Amy, who was motionless and her blood was dropping to the ground.

"Oh, my god…" he whispered to himself fearfully. Then he fainted backwards and blacked out.

"Now then", Mephiles looked down at Amy. The two emeralds that he stole appeared around him. By a flash, he and Amy disappeared.

Sonic struggled to get up as he hissed in pain. When he got up on his feet, Vector and Charmy returned. They gasped as they saw that the whole block was fully damaged. Softly, the wind blew and brushed Sonic's quills to the side. He couldn't take his eyes off of his comrades. All of them were unconscious and terribly injured. Mephiles has Amy now, along with the two **Chaos Emeralds**. There was nothing else they could do now. Shadow was still lying on the ground, eyes closed and the blood continued to escape from his body. His quills were pushed to the side when the wind blew hardly. One thing for sure, he has lost…

* * *

Phew! Lots of action, lots of drama, I love it! What will happen to Shadow and the others? Is Mephiles really going to join Eggman? More importantly, will Amy live? Tune in next time!


	6. Hospitalized

Finally, the next chappie. Again, it might be long…

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6: Hospitalized

Meanwhile, Eggman was sitting in the control room. He was busy thinking about how he and Mephiles could gather all of the **Chaos Emeralds** before Sonic and the others try to stop them. Out of nowhere, Mephiles appeared and had the unconscious Amy in his arms.

"What in the world!?" Eggman jumped as he noticed the pink hedgehog bleeding badly.

"No time for questions", Mephiles spoke back rudely. "Take me to an area where I can heal her", he looked down at Amy.

"Fine", Eggman sighed softly in frustration.

* * *

Even though he didn't care about Amy, he had to do it in order to get Mephiles to join him. So he led the dark hedgehog to a small room that was full of first aid kits. Well, those were for him, just in case. But for now, he just had no choice but to let Amy stay there for a while. Mephiles took the comatose female and sat her on the bed.

"When you get done healing her, meet me in the main room", Eggman said and then left.

Mephiles took out the two **Chaos Emeralds** that he stole and focused on their powers. Then he let them float over Amy and they glowed. Magically, her wound disappeared and the hole in her gut sealed up. She moaned in pain as she moved a little. Luckily, she was still alive.

"Shadow…" she whispered sadly and worriedly.

"Hmph", Mephiles glared at her calmly. He rubbed her right cheek for a little bit. Quietly, he left the room after he turned off the light.

* * *

The next day, Shadow opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His eyesight was blurry for a few seconds until he looked around. All over him, he was surrounded by white walls, a white ceiling above him, and was lying in a white bed. Then he looked over to his right and saw a familiar echidna with green streaks on her body that matched her eyes, wore a white tanktop with a black skull print on it, long black capris, and white skull earrings.

"Kia?" Shadow guessed weakly.

"Hey, there, tough guy", the echidna waved at him with a short smile.

"Where am I-?" Shadow sat up until he felt a huge pain in his body. "Ahh!" he hissed as he laid back down and rested his head on his pillow.

"Don't move, dude", Kia said with concern. "You're still beaten up and weaken out from yesterday."

"Wait…I remember now…" Shadow pondered to himself. "I was in this huge battle against a new foe."

"Who was it? One of Eggman's henchmen?" Kia asked curiously as she crossed her arms.

"No…It was…someone…very dark and mysterious", Shadow pondered some more. "And he's pretty strong."

"Wait, are you talking about that Mephiles guy?" Kia rubbed her chin.

**"THAT'S HIM!"** Shadow gasped as he sat up unexpectedly. "Ouch!" he felt the pain in his body again and held his right shoulder.

"Dude, I just told you to relax, did I?" Kia said upsettingly. "Anyway, you and the others got into a huge battle with him, but you all got knocked unconscious. And believe me; the conditions weren't that good…"

"Who else is here?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic, Mighty, and Espio", Kia replied.

"Oh. Wait a minute! Where's Amy?" Shadow turned to her worriedly.

Kia was silent for a bit as she looked away shamefully. Slowly, she released a sigh. Afterwards, she turned to him with an unhappy look on her face. Something told Shadow that he wasn't going to receive the good news.

"I'm sorry, Shadow", Kia spoke sorrowfully. "But…Mephiles took off with her after you blacked out."

"Was she alright?" Shadow asked woefully.

"I dunno", Kia shook her head. "But Tails told me that she was bleeding pretty badly."

At that moment, Shadow looked at the white cover sadly and angrily. He only wished to see Amy again. If only she was there right now, giving him comfort, smiling for him so she could cheer him up. But no. Instead, she was taken away by Mephiles. He felt like he failed her, just like he did to Maria. If he had to lose Amy too, then his heart would be shattered for eternity. However, he wasn't going to give up. It didn't matter if it took the rest of his life, he must get Amy back!

"I may be down, but I'm not out", Shadow spoke courageously.

"Huh?" Kia looked at him oddly. "What're you talking about?"

"I need you to do a big favor for me", the black and red hedgehog turned to her. "You got some secret medicine, right?"

"Um, yeah", Kia raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"I need you to bring me some so you could heal me earlier", Shadow explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Kia gasped shockingly. "You just got here in the hospital. If I heal you now, the doctors might ask some questions."

"I'll make up an answer", the hedgehog shrugged his shoulders.

"They'll still be suspicious", the echidna slapped her forehead. "Thus, I might as well. Because, I have a feeling that Mephiles and Eggman might team up. Even the government might not be able to stop them. So here's the thing. Later on this afternoon, I'll bring some medicine for you and the others so you can stop those goons. However, I'm going have to sneak them in. Let's say…I'll drop some in your lunch or whatever. Deal?"

"I'll be waiting", Shadow nodded.

"Ok", Kia got up from her seat and put her black and white shoes on. "But don't tell the others. I'll be back as soon as possible." With that said, she left the room in a hurry. "Move it!" she pushed some nurses out of the way as she ran down the hallway. All the nurses did was staring at her strangely.

* * *

Inside Sonic's room, he woke up from his unconsciousness. He yawned as he rubbed his bandaged head. All of the sudden, his stomach started growling. He has forgotten that he hasn't ate since yesterday. And guess what he had for lunch that day. Yes, chilly dogs.

"Man, I'm hungry", the blue hedgehog rubbed his belly.

"Hi, it's time for your breakfast", a brown female rabbit, who was a nurse, came in with a tray of soup and tea.

"Soup and tea?!" Sonic looked at her crazily. "That's not going to fill me up for the rest of the day! I want chilly dogs!" he demanded.

"Sorry, but the doctor says that it's unhealthy for you, and you have to eat healthy until you get out of here", the nurse replied with a smile.

"And how long I have to be here?" the blue hedgehog asked as his left eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Outside of his room, a few nurses were walking by with some trays in their hands. A couple of doctors walked pass them as they looked at their schedules. Plus, a few residents in town got done visiting some of their injured friends and loved ones and walked out of the rooms. Everything was quiet until…

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? I HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR FOUR DAYS?!"** Sonic's voice boomed the whole hallway impatiently, causing the nurses to drop the trays, the doctors jumped and looked around fearfully, and the residents fell down in shock and fear.

* * *

As for Espio, he had to share a room with Mighty. Both of them were in separated beds with bandages wrapped around their heads. On the other hand, Espio had some bandages wrapped around his stomach and back because of the hardcore injury from yesterday. So far, they've been quiet until they heard Sonic's loud voice.

"Wow", Espio said oddly as he sweatdropped.

"I wanna leave too", Mighty crossed his arms. "After all, staying here could waste our time, since there's a new scoundrel on the loose."

"True", the chameleon agreed. "I wonder if we'll get some visitors today."

**"SURPRISE!!"** Vector and Charmy barged in with lots of balloons and get well gifts.

"Thanks for jinxing us", the armadillo said to Espio disgracefully. He shrugged as he pulled the covers over his face.

* * *

"Wow, that sucks", Tails said, who was sitting in a chair next to Sonic.

"Tell me about it", the hedgehog crossed his arms. "And guess what I'm having for lunch. Soup and tea", he said sarcastically.

"Just hang in there, ok?" the fox said faithfully. "You'll be out of here in no time."

"Still…That Mephiles…" Sonic clenched a fist. "We can't waste our time here. We gotta stop him and Eggman."

"I know", Tails nodded. "But hey, you know who I saw a few moments ago? Kia."

"What's she doing here?" Sonic asked unpleasantly.

"I dunno", Tails shook his head. "But I bumped into her and she told me that she had some things to do. Say, maybe she's trying to figure out a way to get you and the others out of this place. That way we'll stop Eggman and Mephiles in no time", he said with a smile.

"I hope you're right", the blue boy said unsurely. "Either way, she didn't come to see me."

"Sounds like you're sad about it, aren't cha?" Tails asked with tease.

"No way!" Sonic looked at him unkindly. "As if! Hmph!" he crossed his arms again and tossed over to the side like a little brat.

"_Gosh, he reminds me of Shadow, but a little more bratty",_ Tails thought annoyingly as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Ok, so it wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Oh, well. Anyway, what's Eggman's evil plan? Can Kia help Shadow and the others get out of the hospital in time before the two villains go out to cause more trouble? Tune in next time!


	7. Eggman's Plan& the Hospital Breakout

Ok, here's the next chappie! It's gonna be long…But heck, you guys like long chappies, huh? :)

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7: Eggman's Plan and the Hospital Break-out

Mephiles was standing against a wall next to Amy's bed with his arms crossed. Ever since last night, he did have a discussion with Eggman, and was quiet after that. All he ever did was watching the pink hedgehog sleep. He looked away from Amy for a little bit as he saw a flashback about what Eggman said to him the other night.

"_What is your reason for bringing me out here?" Mephiles asked Eggman rudely as they were in the main room._

"_Well, for your information, I told you to come here so I could explain to you on how we could get all of the __**Chaos Emeralds**__", Eggman replied. "You see, you have brought two with you, and there's only five more to go. But with your excellent thieving skills along with your incredible strength, and with my intelligence, we could easily get all of the emeralds and rule the world."_

"_I see", the hedgehog crossed his arms._

"_Plus, if we team up together, we could get Sonic and the others out of the way and possibly kill them if we have to", Eggman smirked evilly._

"_Sonic?" Mephiles asked unfamiliarly._

"_A blue hedgehog with green eyes, really annoying, sometimes stupid", the evil scientist clarified Sonic furiously._

"_Oh…" Mephiles understood him. "However, I wouldn't describe him annoying and stupid. I would describe him as weak and boring."_

"_Whatever", Eggman rolled his eyes. "Anyway, as soon as we got all of the __**Chaos Emeralds**__, we could unleash my new weapon called __**The Dominator**__."_

"_Hmm..." Mephiles raised an eyebrow curiously._

"_With that, everyone in this entire world would be bowing down to our knees, doing everything we tell them to do, everything!" Eggman shouted outloud as he threw his hands in the air excitedly._

"_Interesting", the dark hedgehog nodded. "However, I was thinking about destroying the world, but that idea sounds nice."_

"_By the way, what are you planning to do with Amy?" Eggman asked curiously._

"_Oh", Mephiles chuckled a little. "Once those fools are out of the way and the plan goes well, I'll claim her as my bride."_

"_And another thing", Eggman spoke again. "Do you how to bring those back from the dead?"_

"_That I don't know", Mephiles shook his head. "That's witchdoctor stuff."_

"_Well…There is this someone that I would like to bring back to life", Eggman rubbed his chin. "But we could only to use her in order to cause a distraction of Sonic and the others. Mostly Shadow by the way."_

"_Huh", Mephiles raised an eyebrow._

Mephiles had his eyes shut as he remembered everything. For the first time, he felt curious. Who was this 'someone' that Eggman wanted to bring back to life and why? Why would he go all of the trouble to bring someone back to life? Something felt strange. As Mephiles continued to ponder to himself, Decoe walked in.

"Um, excuse me, Mephiles, but Eggman needs to speak with you in the main room again", he said nicely but nervously.

"Fine", Mephiles opened his eyes meanly.

"Eep", Decoe shrieked to himself and ran out cowardly.

"Chicken head", Mephiles said with tease. "I'll be back for you, my sweet rose", he looked at Amy romantically. He felt her cheeks gently and then vanished. After a while, he reappeared in the main room, where Eggman was finishing typing something on his gigantic computer. "What is it?" Mephiles asked, even though he could careless of what Eggman wanted with him.

"I've found the next location of the third **Chaos Emerald**", Eggman said. "It's at a beautiful town called **Soleanna**. And it says here that there's gonna be a festival there this evening. Why, I hope they don't mind us crashing the party", he smiled wickedly.

"Anyway, have you found any witchdoctors that could bring this 'someone' back to life?" Mephiles changed the subject.

"Well…There is one in **Emerald Town**. My, that place has a lot of things for us, doesn't it?" Eggman said cruelly, still smirking. "I don't know if you can, but could maybe steal their powers and meet me at **Soleanna** tonight?"

"We'll see", Mephiles shrugged his shoulders. _"What is he up to?" _he asked in thought coldly.

* * *

Kia rushed back into the hospital after she got done with her work. She had a red knapsack which had the medicine for Shadow and the others. The good news was that some of the nurses were out for lunch right now, since the clock just stroke noon. The bad news was that the security guards were watching the front desk. None of them were looking at her, but she had to sneak in. Just then, she saw an overweighed brown rabbit, who was the janitor, pushing a wheeled trash bucket down the hall. Quietly, she tip toed to him and walked next to him as he walked on.

"What are you-?" he was about to ask.

"Shh!" Kia whispered. "Lead me to the elevator", she said watchfully.

* * *

Successfully, Kia reached to the elevator without getting caught. She thanked the janitor, who just kept walking forward as he whistled a tune. She got in the elevator and went up to the second floor. Once she got there, she looked around. A few nurses were nearby, talking gossip at a corner behind a wall. Nevertheless, the female echidna tip toed out of the elevator and rushed to Shadow's room.

"I'm back", Kia waved as she walked into the room.

"Is it ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yep", Kia walked to him. "However, there are some things that you should know first. Like once you first drink the medicine, you'll fall asleep for a minute or two. Next, you'll feel normal again, but if you get into combat and use too much of your strength, then you'll easily get weak. Got it?"

"Yeah", Shadow nodded.

Without asking if Shadow was sure, Kia pulled out a small bottle filled with green liquid in it. She popped the bottle open and gave it to the hedgehog. At first, he looked at it strangely, because he has never seen a drink that had green liquid in it before. Nonetheless, he drank the whole bottle in a matter of seconds. After that, he began to feel dizzy. Then he lay back down and blacked out.

"One down", Kia said to herself and left the room. She went to Espio and Mighty's room, but no one was in there. So there was only one room left. Sonic's room. True they still don't like each other, but she has to help him out. After all, Shadow wouldn't be able to take Eggman and Mephiles down by himself. With no other choice, Kia went inside Sonic's room. "Yo", she waved a little.

"Kia!" Tails turned to her happily.

"What brings you here?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm either here to bust you out of here, or I'm here to tease you about how weak you were the other day", Kia smirked with tease.

"Let's just get to the busting out part", the blue hedgehog seethed through his teeth with irritation.

"Whatever, but lemme give you a heads up right quick", the female echidna walked to him as she pulled out another bottle of green liquid.

**"Holy crap! Are you trying to kill me-!?"** Sonic looked at her frightfully after he glanced at the green drink.

"Shh! Shut up!" Tails whispered snappily as he covered his mouth.

"What?" Sonic mumbled at him annoyingly.

"Anyway, once you take a drink out of this, you'll pass out for a minute or two", Kia explained. "After you wake up, you'll body will feel good as new. However, if you get into a combat and you use too much strength, then you'll get extremely weak. Got it?" she asked Sonic brusquely.

"OK", Sonic gave her a thumb's up. After Tails removed his hand away from his mouth, he took the bottle from Kia. In two seconds, he drank up the whole thing. All of the sudden, he wobbled a little as his eyesight got a little blurry. Then he fell asleep.

"Welp, guess I'm done for today", Kia clapped the dust out of her hands. "Good luck on finding Eggman", she said as she walked out of the door.

"Bye, and thanks", Tails waved with a smile. "Anytime now…" he looked at the clock. It was 12:20.

* * *

Back in Shadow's room, he opened his eyes after his short nap. When he sat up, he realized that the medicine worked! Gladly, he took off his bandages from his head, arms, and a few more off his back. Then he rolled his shoulders.

"_Alright",_ he thought to himself bravely. _"Time to save Amy." _

* * *

Returning with Sonic, he widely opened his eyes after a moment when he was asleep. Then he sat up and felt his head. Looks like he was alright!

"You ready?" Tails asked with a thumb's up.

"Ditto", Sonic gave him a thumb's up. He jumped out of the bed, ripped the bandages off of him, and then stretched his arms. "What now?"

"We should head to my workshop", the fox suggested. "That way we can find the next emerald before Eggman does."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Sonic grabbed Tails' right arm.

"No, wait-!" the orange creature tried to speak to him, but the hedgehog took off in fast speed. Well, he was going to say that he didn't want to ride with him anyway.

* * *

The black hedgehog opened his window and looked around. No one was in sight, especially the security guards. He climbed out of the window and looked around some more. What was he planning to do next? How was he going to find Amy? As he pondered to himself, he saw a blue blur rushing out of the hospital. Plus, he could've sworn that he heard Tails screaming as he was flying behind Sonic as he held on to his hand.

"Huh", he raised an eyebrow oddly. He shrugged his shoulders. Then he sped off in order to follow his rival.

* * *

Later on, Sonic and Tails made to the **Mystic Ruins**. The hedgehog stopped as he reached the front door to Tails' workshop. The fox dropped down to his knees and panted exhaustedly and shakily.

"Don't…do…that…again", he said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Sorry", Sonic rubbed the back of his head shamefully. Just then, Shadow met up with them. "Yo, Faker, what's up?" Sonic waved.

"Nothing out of the ordinary", the black hedgehog crossed his arms. "So anyway, you got any ideas?"

"Well…I was thinking that we should go get the other **Chaos Emeralds **before Eggman does", Tails got up from the ground. "C'mon in", he opened the front door and let the hedgehogs in. Minutes later, the three reached down to his computer room. The fox did the honor by logging on to his computer and began to type on the keyboard. "Let's see…According to my calculations, the next emerald is at **Soleanna**." He suddenly gasped. "And Eggman's on his way there right now!"

"Then we better get going", Shadow said boldly.

"Yeah", Sonic nodded.

"We'll just jump in my X-Tornado", Tails said as he pressed a button.

* * *

Outside, the garage door opened and the X-Tornado came out in the opening. Nothing changed about the vehicle anyhow. However, Tails was able to change the oil, fuel, and filled up the gas tank and fixed a few things further back before Mephiles attacked the town. So he and the others would get to **Soleanna** in no time! Tails, Sonic, and Shadow walked out of the workshop and went to get on the plane.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a female's voice asked seriously, causing the three to stop.

"Huh?" Sonic looked back as so did Shadow and Tails. They all were looking at Rouge, who had her arms crossed. Knuckles was standing next to her with his arms behind his head. "Oh, Rouge, Knuckles, hey", Sonic waved.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at the hospital right now?" Rouge asked furiously. "You know you guys got terribly ignored yesterday."

"Well, we feel better now", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys look like you're ok", Knuckles spoke. "Anyways, where are you guys off to?"

"We're going to **Soleanna**", Tails answered briefly. "We have to get the other emeralds before Eggman and Mephiles do."

"Who's Mephiles?" Rouge asked unusually.

"Long story", Shadow sighed a little. "We'll explain everything on the way."

"Heck, let's do this", Knuckles smiled a little.

All five of the heroes got in the X-Tornado. Of course, Tails was sitting in the front, because he's the only one who can fly his plane. Rouge decided to sit behind him as Knuckles sat behind her. After that, Sonic hopped in and sat behind the echidna. And last, Shadow sat in the back. He usually sits in the back, because he sometimes thinks to himself.

"Alright", Tails said joyfully as he started the engine. "Next stop, **Soleanna**!" He turned on the ignition and made the plane took off to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kia walked into her house after she left the hospital. Through the whole walk, she wondered if Shadow and the others could defeat Eggman and Mephiles productively. On the other hand, she didn't worry much. Still, what was she going to do while they were gone? Her parents were out on a business trip, and she's stuck in her house for a long time. Well, it's the middle of summer, so she had nothing else to do anyway. After she walked in her house, she closed and locked the front door.

"Phew", she sighed softly. "Job done", she yawned as she walked her way to the stairs. Before she reached the first step, she felt a sudden presence. Someone was near her. Slowly, she turned to her left until she saw a pair of knife-like green eyes. "What the-?" she raised an eyebrow strangely. Suddenly, the intruder grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She struggled to get loose as she coughed for some air.

"You are Kia, are you not?" the stranger suddenly asked intolerantly.

"Who wants to know?" Kia asked sarcastically yet fearlessly.

"Well…I apologize for surprising you like this, but I came here to get something from you", the evil doer said.

"You're Mephiles, aren't cha?" the female echidna glared at him unattractively.

"Correct", the dark hedgehog answered with a short chuckle.

"What do you want?" Kia demanded.

"Your powers", Mephiles answered sharply. Magically, he began to suck all of Kia's powers into him. Once he was done, he released her. "Ahh…At last," he looked at his hands, which were glowing light blue. "Now I can proceed with my future plans. Thanks, girly", he looked down at Kia. Then he disappeared.

"Great", the echidna stood on her knees. _"He took all of my powers, including my healing abilities. What can I do? Huh…I might as well tell Shadow and the others when they get back",_ she thought calmly.

* * *

Uh-oh! Spaghetti-O's! Things are going to get crazy in the next chappie, I guarantee that. R&R, thanks!


	8. Attack on Soleanna

Finally, the weekend! And now, the next chappie!!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8: Attack on Soleanna

It was a beautiful night at a place called **Soleanna**. Fireworks were shot into the sky as the townspeople cheered. A young orange hedgehog was waving to all of the residents as she rode on a long white boat through a long river, under some bridges. She had short hair, sea green eyes, wore a short white dress with matching heels, had on a couple of white feather hair clips to the side, and also had on a golden necklace. Once she reached to a circular platform, a couple of guards helped her off of the boat and she walked to a large statue. Then one of the guards handed her a torch. She closed her eyes.

"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we continue to have peace. Sun of **Soleanna**, guide and watch us with your eternal light…" the female hedgehog said her speech outloud proudly. Once that was done, she opened her eyes and walked over to the overlarge statue. Then she let the tip of the torch touch the statue and the bright orange/yellow flames circled around it, creating a gigantic light of beauty. As the citizens cheered, the female hedgehog waved with a smile on her face.

_**(BGM plays "Crazy Gadget" from SA2B)**_

However, the celebration was interrupted when some small missiles blew up a few buildings, including those near the statue. The hedgehog caught herself from falling as the guards accidentally fell into the river. But then, she looked up and saw a strange man that was bold headed, wore a red long sleeved shirt with a couple of yellow stripes going down, long black pants that attached his shirt and boots, wore dark shades, and was sitting in a metal-like seat. She gasped in fear.

"You must be Princess Elise of **Soleanna**, are you?" the evil man asked. "I am Dr. Eggman. Sorry to interrupt this little gig, but I've come here for one reason, and that is the **Chaos Emerald**!" he pointed at the dark blue gem, which was hanging down from the Princess' necklace.

"What?!" Elise hid the emerald with her right hand frightfully.

"Now, Princess, let's not make this difficult", Eggman said and then snapped his fingers.

Out of nowhere, about 10 large gray robots landed around Elise. She gasped in fret as she looked for a way out. She was trapped. If she gave away the emerald, the unspeakable might happen. But if she kept it, she might lose her life. And yet, the whole kingdom would be lost without her. What could she do?

"Robots", Eggman commanded.

Orderly, the robots transformed their robotic arms into machine guns. Elise closed her eyes and prayed in her mind. Before the robots pulled their triggers, they suddenly stopped. All 10 of them were surrounded by some strange energy that was controlling them. Eggman growled as he observed the scene. Then the psychokinetic powers threw the robots into the water and they were electrocuted.

"Grr, who did that?!" the evil doctor asked loudly with fury.

As the Princess opened her eyes, a few creatures landed in front of her. One of them was a white hedgehog, the other was a purple cat, and the third one was a light green plant-like creature.

"Silver, Blaze, Cosmo", Elise said gladly.

"Oh?" Eggman said sarcastically. "Well, get a load of this!" he pressed a button on his keyboard. About 50 robots started falling down from the sky in order to land around everyone again.

"Cosmo. Get Elise and get out of here", Blaze ordered.

"Got it", Cosmo nodded.

Silver and Blaze went to attack the robots as Cosmo took Elise's hand and jumped all the way to an edge of a slope near the river. The white hedgehog used his psychokinetic powers in order to walk on water as Blaze just floated. Eggman pointed at them and the robots charged at them.

**"Fire Blast!"** Blaze launched some fire attacks and destroyed some of the robots.

**"Earth Shaker!"** Silver created a huge dark green orb and slammed it into the water. Then the orb rushed to a few robots that just landed and created a massive explosion beneath them.

"This isn't over yet!" Eggman threatened.

Blaze and Silver got prepared for the next battle. They stood back-to-back against each other as the rest of the robots gathered around them. Cosmo was watching them as she was guarding Elise. She had a kunai knife for protection.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was flying as fast as he could in order to get to **Soleanna**. Just then, his radar began to sound off. The next emerald was near by! On the other hand, some smoke was seen at a small section of the town. Looks like Eggman was already there. Hopefully he didn't have the emerald yet.

"We're here", the fox spoke.

"Don't tell me Eggman's here already", Knuckles locked his fists together.

"He is", Tails replied with a sigh. "However, he doesn't have the emerald yet."

"Well, let's get down there and get the emerald", Rouge suggested bravely.

Quickly, Tails flew to the area where the battle was taken place. Silver and Blaze looked up curiously. Because they got distracted, the robots charged up their guns. Luckily, Silver noticed and created a shield around him and his comrade. Then the robots began to fire at them, causing Blaze to jump by surprise. Tails pressed a button and let the window shed open.

"Go on without me. I'm gonna find a place to land the plane", he spoke briefly.

"No problem!" Sonic unbuckled himself and then jumped out of the plane. But he didn't realize that he was about to fall into the river. "Crap!" he gasped in dread.

"I'll go save him", Rouge sighed with bore as she got out of the X-Tornado and flew down. Luckily, she caught Sonic by grabbing one of his hands.

"Thanks", the hedgehog said with relief.

"Grr, not them again!" Eggman said with disgrace once he looked up in the sky.

* * *

Soon enough, Rouge and Sonic landed on the opposite side to where Elise and Cosmo were located. Shadow and Knuckles jumped down from the X-Tornado too. As Tails went to find a place to land his plane, Knuckles went to check on Rouge as Shadow used his air shoes. Then he skated across the river. Speedily, he turned into a spin ball and knocked all of the robots away from Silver and Blaze. He then began to use his air shoes to float over the river a little.

"Thanks", Silver said, but then recognized Shadow. Everything from the past was rushing to him. From the time when they defeated Iblis, through the time that they defeated Sin. "Shadow?" he asked outloud.

"Hm?" the other hedgehog turned to him curiously. "Silver?"

"Enough of this madness!" Eggman broke the conversation intensely. **"ROBOTS! GET THEM!"** he pressed a few more buttons.

Again, more robots came out of nowhere. This time, they were pure white with some gray spots on them, and they were a few more inches taller than the last group that Eggman sent on Silver and the others. In time, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze vanished as the robots began to fire. They reappeared outside of the circle and began to knock them down. Silver continued using his psychokinetic powers, Blaze did her flame attacks, and Shadow only did some kick ass martial arts moves.

"We gotta help them", Rouge pointed out.

"Knuckles, let's go", Sonic turned to the echidna.

"Stand back, Rouge", Knuckles said. As his girlfriend moved out of the way, Sonic turned into a spin ball. The red echidna picked him up and aimed at the remaining robots. Then he threw Sonic at them like a dodge ball.

Before Shadow and the others could've continued taking down more robots, a blue spin ball came out of nowhere and knocked them down like the targets that they were. After all of the robots were gone, the blue spin ball landed on the platform where the lit up statue was located at. It was Sonic.

"Grr…" Eggman growled with rage.

"Eggman", Shadow pointed at him demandingly. "Where's Amy?"

"Oh…Her, huh? What's wrong? Do you miss her?" the evil scientist asked mockingly.

**"Don't piss me off!"** Shadow hollered out angrily. "Just tell me where she is, so the way you'll live", his body glowed crimson red.

"Whoa", Blaze examined him shockingly.

"_Wait",_ Shadow thought to himself as his body stopped glowing. _"I can't overdo myself. Heck, I think I might've used a lot of my strength to get rid of those robots. If I go too far, I'll lose my strength, just like Kia said."_

"Oh, well", Eggman pressed another button. This time, a laser gun came out form under his seat and aimed at the three.

"Move!" Silver yelled out. Luckily, he, Blaze, and Shadow got out of the way before Eggman could've killed them with his laser gun.

"You're next!" the scientist pointed his laser gun at Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge. He tried to fire at them, but they zipped out of the way in time. "Dammit!" he pulled his mustache a little.

And where were his rivals? Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge were hiding behind a small building just yards ahead of Eggman. Shadow, Blaze, and Silver were on the opposite side of the area as they hid behind a taller building.

* * *

Cosmo kept an eye on Eggman, just in case he might try to get Elise again. However, both of them had no idea what was coming up next. A sudden dark figure appeared further in front of them. Mephiles. Cosmo turned to him with confusion, anger, and fear as Elise hid her emerald again fearfully.

"Run!" Cosmo yelled for Elise as she charged at Mephiles. For a short amount of time, she tried to cut the dark hedgehog with her kunai, but he dodged every swing at a flash!

"I don't have time for this", the evil hedgehog said outloud impatiently. Before Cosmo could've swung at him again, he grabbed her left hand, punched her in the stomach and watched her cough out some blood. Then he threw her on the ground and kicked her to the side. Evilly, he began to walk to Elise as she backed away with a few frightened whimpers.

"Stay back", the female said as bravely as she could.

"Elise!" Silver called out as he ran to her rescue.

"Silver!" Blaze held out a hand for him.

"Him again", Shadow murmured to himself angrily. Then he went to follow Silver.

"Hey!" the purple cat yelled for him to stop as she followed him.

"Hmph", Mephiles stopped walking as Elise stopped and looked back. He focused on his dark powers as his eyes glowed dark green. After a while, Silver, Blaze and Shadow stopped charging at him, because of his powers. Then he held up his right pointer finger. By that movement, a black tornado spun around the trio, making them extremely dizzy. "Now since that job is done…" he stomped to Elise.

"Damn", Sonic hissed and speed off to stop him.

"Sonic, wait!" Knuckles called out for him.

"Gotcha!" Eggman went after the blue hedgehog.

"Uh-oh", Sonic looked back nervously. He began to run faster from Eggman as he fired his laser gun at him.

"Let's go", Knuckles whispered to Rouge. As they were on their way to save Shadow, a surviving robot came out of nowhere and landed in front of them.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Rouge clenched her fists madly.

* * *

"Anyway…" Mephiles came up to Elise.

"Huh?" the orange hedgehog turned to him fearfully.

"Give me the emerald", the dark hedgehog offered a hand.

At first, Elise wanted to give it up, but she couldn't. It was found sometime ago by her father who died a couple of years ago. So it was a gift to her, and she didn't let anyone touch it except for her. She shook her head as she took some more steps back.

"Very well then", Mephiles said as his right palm glowed light blue. Before Elsie could've made an attempt to run for it, he grabbed her by the chest, squeezed the emerald and tore it off of her necklace. Then he sucked her souls out of her body. He watched her collapse to the ground. "Pity", he said and then vanished.

"Excellent," Eggman looked back when he knew that the job was done. "Farewell", he stopped chasing Sonic and flew his way back to his hideout.

"Huh?" the blue hedgehog stopped and looked back. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Back with Cosmo, she woke up from her small coma and stood up on her feet. She looked to see if the Princess was ok. But instead, she was lying on the ground. The green female gasped and ran to check on her. She took one look at her. Then she knelt down and touched her neck with her fingertips. No pulse. Elise wasn't breathing. She was dead. To be exact, Cosmo missed a lot since she was defeated by Mephiles. But what did he do to her?

"She's dead…" Cosmo said to herself shamefully. "I let her down. I let everybody down…" she covered her face with tears.

Sonic and the others ran up to the Princess and noticed that she wasn't moving. All of them had sorrow looks on their faces. Not only she was dead, but Eggman and Mephiles stole another emerald.

"What happened to her?" Silver asked, breaking all of the silence.

"Better yet, what's going on here?" Blaze asked more seriously.

"…Boy", Sonic sighed lightly. "We got a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

OH NO! That's bad! Sorry if the fighting scene sucked. Anyway, will Silver, Blaze and Cosmo join the gang? What are Eggman and Mephiles up to now? Tune in next time!


	9. Author's Notice: Leaving Fanfiction

**READ IT! READ IT NOW AND READ IT CLOSELY!**

Hello, this is DangerousRockstar (my username used to be anime2videogames). Yes, I have changed my fanfiction username finally. I can see that I have not been updating on this story lately. However, I have not been on this website in a very, VERY long time. Seriously, I have been very busy with life that I completely forgotten about my fanfics. Hell, I almost forgot my password as I was logging into this website! Anyways, besides this story, I have not been updating on my other fanfics due to many things occurring in my life. Allow me to explain my reasons why I have not been around for a long time and also why I may not return to writing my fanfics anytime soon…

**Reason #1: College**

~Last fall, I was taking 6 classes because I did not have a job at the time, so I was studying…a lot! Spring Semester 2011 was just as busy, even though I took 5 classes this time. Aside from that, I was dealing with so much pressure from my professors and my family members when it comes to college. I'm still trying to figure out whether I should major in the medical field or computers. But for now, I am taking general classes like Math, English, Speech, etc. This fall, I will be taking five more classes. Some of you may be wonder if I need to take that many classes in a semester. At the college I go to, I only need 4 classes (12 credit hors) to be a full time student, but remember, I did not have a job back then, so I guess I am ahead of everyone when it comes to getting all of my credit hours. I need 64 in total, and so far, I have 31 credit hours! Almost half way done with community college! I do wish to complete the list of classes to get into a university, while at the same time, I wish the take things easier on me in terms of the amount of classes I sign up for and to see how many are easy or hard for me. I did make some new friends here and there, and I also tended to hang out with them when I am not busy. So I was pretty much busy with being a college kid. Right now, I am looking up classes for this fall and hopefully, I can raise my grade point average, because it is not as good as I hope it would be…

**Reason #2: Drama, left and right**

~Trust me, in life, there's drama. I had to deal with drama from school (well, stress is a better word) and from home. For some reason, my mom seems to be getting really, REALLY under my skin and I want her to back off for two seconds! Not only that, I have two aunts who are ill, cousins having children at a very young age, and of course, job hunting. So far, last year and this year have not been the easiest years of my life. But hey, what IS an easy year nowadays? Now that it's summer time, I can finally rest my brain from books, tests, and worrying about homework. Praise the lord! Even so, I still have some issues regarding to my family. Yeah, it's mostly family drama, but I'm not going the worst of family drama, honestly. I'm hoping everything will ease up on me and my relatives as time goes by…

**Reason #3: No new ideas have come to me**

~This is common for us here at Fanfiction, but wow, I am really having a hard time to come up with new stories! Even though I have ideas of new stories on my profile, I cannot start writing/typing up the chapters for some reason. Back when I first started writing on this website, I had so many ideas flying in my head, back and forth. But I guess because what has been going on in my life, I have not been able to sit down and come up with new ideas to finish any of my fanfics, or start writing any new ones. I really hate that. However, I am sure I am not the only one going through this right now. Sure a few of my favorite Fanfic authors have discontinued their fics and/or stopped writing them completely in the past, but I am not mad about it. I understand their feelings when it come to dealing with life and abandoning Fanfiction altogether. I guess it's my turn to take that road. Even though none of you guys don't want me to do that, I might have to since well…Hell, I have not been here in almost a year, so, of course, I may have to leave this website for good. I know some of you may have new ideas for my fanfics, but hell, why not just take over from where I left off? That's right; I am auctioning off ALL of my fanfics for those who wish to continue my fanfics. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know.

**Reason #4: Working at two jobs is a pain!**

~Yes, I was finally able to find some summer part-time work for this summer. I work at an amusement park on Saturdays and at a local pool on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today is Monday, so I am off from work, typing up this important message for you guys. Sure I have three off days, but the other four days are tedious and I have to work my butt off everytime! When I come home, I feel exhausted that I do not want to do anything but to sleep. But I gotta work this summer so I can save up on school and maybe a few videogames and clothes. Same goes with food. Who knows, I may have to find a different job that lasts all year around to pay for school and to have lunch and gas money in my pockets.

**Reason #5: Other distractions**

~All of the other distractions that are taking my time from **Fanfiction** include videogames, anime, preparing for summer vacation, preparing for school, **Youtube**, and of course, hanging out with people. It is what it is.

**Reason #6: I'm getting kind of bored here**

~No, it is not from waiting on new reviews from new people on my stories, but it's just that the entire website is not as entertaining as it used to be. Well, to me at least. Sure I came across a couple of good fanfics here and there, but for the most part, not many seem to interest me. With all of that going on, I tend to wonder why I still have an account here. Hell, can you even delete your accounts on this website? If so, I might as well do that seeing how I have not been updating on my fanfics and that I am getting really bored here. This is not the only website that's putting me to sleep. I am also getting bored with **DeviantArt** and **Facebook**. The only websites that are worth while to me now are **Youtube**, **Newgrounds**, **Google**, **Wikipedia**, and a few others. I'm not saying that this website sucks or anything, but the fact that matter is…I'm just losing my interests in **Fanfiction **altogether. Perhaps it is because I'm maturing and growing up…?

So there you go. Now that I have told many specific reasons to why I have not been updating, then I might as well end this segment by saying, "It's been fun, but I gotta move on." Now like I said earlier, if ANY of you wish to take my fanfics and continue the story for them, you can contact me whenever you have the time. If I take too long to reply, keep in mind that I am working at two jobs right now, so I may not be able to get back with you right away.

In closing, I would like to say thank you all for enjoying this story and many others for as they are and how much they contain, hopefully you'll understand where I am coming from, and of course, take care of yourselves.

(I REALLY hope you all read everything from start to finish, because if I see a review going "NOOOO DON'T GO! I CAN'T LIVE UNLESS YOU CONTINUE THE STORY!" or "THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHHHYYYY?" then I'll just look at your comments and laugh at you. Besides, you can't get everything in your life. You know that, right?)


End file.
